Team ADEF Shenanigans
by Excel72
Summary: My friend made a story named 'Tales of Team ADEF'. This is just a spin-off of it. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A Side-Project of my friend's story, Tales of Team ADEF, by robloxian2456.  
**

* * *

 **RWBY characters belong to Rooster Teeth**

 **Nekopara characters belong to Sekai Project**

 **My characters belong to my friends and I,**  
 **But the story is mine alone.**

 **I don't own you. You don't have to read.  
They WILL be somewhat OOC !**

* * *

Chapter 1: Vampire's Cat

It was a normal, cloudy day. An unhealthily pale girl with ice blue eyes and long white hair, tied up into a ponytail with a tiara, walked through her school's corridor. Her appearance gives off a royalty vibe. Her name, is Weiss. The boys of Beacon academy stared at her, yet none would talk to her. It might be because she looks angry with her scar, it might be because she looks medically fragile from how pale she is. Or maybe it's that she almost never goes out of her dorm.

A lot of people do think it's weird that she's always indoors, but if anyone asks, they would answer 'she's allergic to the sun so she only goes out if it's cloudy'. But why does she even go to the academy if that's true ? Well, it's because the Ice Queen, had fallen for a senior cat faunus. It's obvious as she always talk to him and ask about him to his own teammates. Not to mention, she acts differently when his cat-crush is mentioned.

After a bit more of some walking, she arrives at her destination. Which was Felix's class, her crush. Felix noticed she was outside, waving too happily and already got a headache. She waited for him to come outside.

Felix took his time, wanting to avoid the Schnee heiress but she simply stood there. Determined. He knows that she's nice and all but.. she can be quite bitchy. She's kind of a know it all type. But, she's not all bad, she does still have humour, and is actually nice to him. With that thought, Felix did go outside and was forced to talk to her.

* * *

It's been about 3 weeks since Felix had seen Weiss. He felt relieved, but he finds it suspicious. So, he decided to ask Ruby, Weiss' team leader, at lunch. What was not known to them, was that Weiss was watching from afar, thinking it was something.. more. _'You'll be mine someday, Senpai~'_ she thought to herself, jealous that Felix voluntarily talked to Ruby but prefers to stay away from _her_. It was then, she got a plan. Whether Felix agrees or not, wouldn't matter to her. All she could think of, was making Felix her property.

* * *

 **[Felix POV]**

I woke up, groaning, wanting more sleep. In fact, I stated that I wanted more sleep. The headache, really not helping. But.. the bed is so comfortable. It might not even be my bed. But who cares.. I heard a voice not that far away from me, I hid under the soft blanket, not wanting to deal with who obviously is Weiss. I'm not entirely surprised that she would kidnap me, but still kind of surprised.

"Good morning, Senpai~" she said. I stayed silent, in fact, I didn't even move. I could feel the weigh of this amazing bed changed, meaning she's crawling on the bed. All I could think was.. 'Y u do diz ;-;'. She crawled under the blanket and hugged me from behind. My heartbeat. It's going crazy. "Don't worry. It's just me. No one can hurt you now" she touched the side of my neck "Besides, you're mine now. Forever.". Wait..what ?!

I started questioning what she meant by that, but before I could come to a conclusion, I felt two sharp points bite into my neck. I groaned, it hurt at first but later.. it became.. kind of numb, in a way. So, she's a vampire.. All I could feel now was, her sucking on my neck. Deep down.. I kind of like it. Maybe, it won't be so bad... as long as I don't lose too much blood. And I can Never tell the others about this.

"..Oh, and just in case, I won't let you leave this room. I don't want any chance of you liking somebody else." Weiss said coldly, leaving Felix only able to think 'Damn'.

* * *

 **[With the Others]**

"Hey, aren't you guys worried that Felix has been missing for a while now ? Even YOU, Excel, his Brother, seem calm" Drago asked his two teammates.

"Don't worry about it" Excel said one of his many quotes "we know what happened to him"

"And we know who did it" Andrew added "I wonder why, Excel"

* * *

 **Voila~  
** **First one is done.  
A Vampire Weiss x Felix  
Again, you should check out Tales of Team ADEF.  
**

 **The Next Chapter, will either be more of Feiss or Druby  
See ya !**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY characters belong to Rooster Teeth**

 **Nekopara characters belong to Sekai Project**

 **My characters belong to my friends and I,**  
 **But the story is mine alone.**

 **I don't own you. You don't have to read.  
They WILL be somewhat OOC !**

* * *

 **The setting of the AU. It's a Fairy Tale. Snow White-ish time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wolf in The Hood

A wonderful season. The sun shone bright, heating up the days of those in it's view. The wind breeze, blowing away leaves. 'Nothing could ruin this', anyone looking around would think. While that stands true to most, one person disagrees to the world in this topic. That person's name is Drago Reinando, or more known as Nandos. Why is that ? Because he is being chased down by a younger girl and a few hours ago, he was just betrayed by his _"friends"._ How ? Well, you're about to find out..

* * *

 **[A Few Hours Ago]**

A large group of friends were together, having a meeting, in a picnic-like scenario. They brought light food and drinks to enjoy as well. Unknown to one unfortunate victim, three of his closest friends had planned something rather horrible. It was going quite nicely, the snacks were very well cooked, considering Velvet & Maple cooked it. Yes, they were there too. Andrew sat near Velvet, as they are dating, Felix sat _Far Away_ from Weiss, though the ship sails with everyone that knows them, Excel sat in the middle of Coco and Maple. All ready to start their plan.

Drago felt nauseous, dizzy. Naturally, Excel noticed this and took him elsewhere as the others were going to continue their picnic. As Drago was somewhere, unconscious, Ruby smelt something she was hoping to find. The scent that neither she nor Felix could deny. Cookies. So with the speed of a jet, she dashed over to the source. What she found was a person in a wolf's suit but with her cookie sense, she can tell there's cookies in his suit.

The man in the wolf suit ran away, as all he's able to see was a creature, glowing red, looking at him hungrily. He ran and ran, not thinking of how unnatural this is. He doesn't even realize he's wearing a wolf costume like a furry.

* * *

 **[Even Further Back]  
**

 **[Excel]**

So, it's nowhere near April but I did set up the Feiss ship. I have to continue my work, a talent like this just can't be wasted on one ship. Let's see here, who's next on my list; Jaune, Renting-a-house Ren, Sunlight Sun and Dragy Drag-Drag Dragoon Drago Dragoz Nandos. Ehhhh, I need to stop these long names. Let's do Drag.

The picnic planned next week is the perfect time. First, I'll tell Felix and Andrew about this. They'll join for sure. Next, I'll ask Coco to help.. with an animal suit. Then, I'll ask a bit of help with a poisoned fish, to make Nandos hallucinate, from Maple. I have to continuously remind her NOT to eat the fish. Nandos will take the bait, he likes fish. The hallucination is gonna make him see something he fears. Even a tint of fear will do. Hihi..hehe.. Hahahahah ! Purr- I mean Perfect.

* * *

 **[Felix]**

I agreed to Excel. Ooooh, this is gon' be goood.

* * *

 **[Andrew]  
**

"So, if I tell you I'm planning something that involves trapping Drago in a wolf suit and getting chased by Ruby, would you help me ?" asked the triggering cat, but the idea's not so bad. Guess I'll reply with, "Uhh.. yeah sure".

* * *

 **[Excel]**

Alright, now that I got the other two to help me. All I need now is to make sure no one else eats the fish. I'm also going to have to somehow hide the cookies. That's gonna be near impossible. Like making Andrew and I a team, oh wait.

Coco and Maple accepted what I asked her rather easily, unsurprisingly. Hmhm~ Andrew would've said "I wonder why.."

 _[Later]_

All right, now we've gotten everyone together and somehow, Ruby haven't smelled the cookies and Nandos ate the fish. It's going good. Alright, time to escort him. "Coco~ Let's go", Coco and I took away the Nandos, acting like he's sick. Then we suited him up in the wolf costume, stuffing in cookies in it as well.

* * *

So there goes Drago, running for his life as Ruby chases the 'wolf' with cookie stuffed in. He tried going into houses, on top of trees, mountains, running and running. But who can beat Ruby in speed when it comes to cookies ? That's right, No one.

Eventually, the poor wolf got cornered in his own house, the others watching from outside as the Little Red Riding Hood turned the story upside down. _Little Reverse Riding Hood._ The wolf just so happens to be caught in the crossfire.

What happened next ? Well, needless to say, the wolf suit was ripped off and his cookies were eaten up.

* * *

 **Tah-dah~  
** **The Re(d)verse Riding Hood  
**  
 **So who's next on the list ?**  
 **Who knows, I might make my own**

 **OR maybe just some of the other hidden ships ;)  
Till then, Sayonara !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Side-Project of my friend's story, Tales of Team ADEF, by robloxian2456.  
**

* * *

 **RWBY characters belong to Rooster Teeth**

 **Nekopara characters belong to Sekai Project**

 **My characters belong to my friends and I,**  
 **But the story is mine alone.**

 **I don't own you. You don't have to read.  
They WILL be somewhat OOC !**

* * *

 **This AU is just the normal ADEF universe. Oh, btw, a Lot of POV change. Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse

Summer, the holiday that everyone looks forward to. The season that everyone wants. One of the best times in a year. A relaxing 2 months of freedom. Everyone gets out of their schools to go home and do whatever they want to. Team ADEF seperated from one another, well, minus the two adoptive brothers. They kinda live together with their parents and work with Team VACM.

The two got on the same bullhead as Team VACM, ready to go home and maybe work at the cafe again. They decide to relax first before attracting customers by wearing a suit.

* * *

 **[Felix]**

I woke up to the sight of the ceiling to my bedroom. _My Bedroom_. Ahh~ It's so nice to be in my house again, away from all the Hunter's responsibility. I should probably get up, it's already day time. I got up, swinging my legs to the side of my bed before standing up and stretching. I walked out my room, the door to my room making an all too familiar noise. I'd wake up Excel but he probably wants to sleep in. Guess I'll just get breakfast.

Walking down the stairs, the second bottom step making the creaking noise as usual. Seeing a sticky note on the dining table, I picked it up, reading it in silence. Silence...

 _"We're going out, breakfast is in the refrigerator, be back for lunch and wake up your brother."_

Guess I'm waking him up anyway.

Once I'm outside his door, I saw _another_ note saying he left. I know where he got the idea from. Guess I'm eating alone then. No wonder the house was so silent. Oh ! It's My Favourite Food besides cookies !

* * *

 **[Excel]**

I woke up early, wanting to go visit Kashou for.. reasons. I slept a bit too early last night so I'm not tired at all. Though, knowing me, I'll be sleeping all day, staying up all night, sooner than later. My adoptive parents left a note on the dining table, which I read. Wow, they wake up early. I'm eating alone, I guess. Why would I wake up my brother early in the morning ? He'll wake up in about an hour anyway. Well, I guess I should leave a note for Felix.

Hoh ! My Favourite ! (´;ω;｀). I love this family.

* * *

 **[Felix]**

I took a long way to the cafe. Nothing's wrong with taking a little walk through the streets under the shining summer sunlight. Hearing my shoe making a tapping noise as I walk the crowded streets with the wind breezing. It's been too long since I did this. Being stuck with my team and the Ice Queen can't be healthy. It's probably gonna be the death of me. Especially with the Ice Queen and her attitude.

Nevermind that, I have to get to my work now. Standing outside the cafeteria, the sign says it's closed, yet I can see the employees in it, so I walked in. The bell chimes as I enter and everyone's attention went from one another to me. Even Excel was here, sitting on one of the round tables. Kashou, behind the counter, greeted me first.

"Hey, Felix. It's been a while, how was Beacon ?", the common thing to say, earning my reply of "Fine". My brother only had a smug look, like he planned something. Something's up.. he didn't invite Weiss, did he ? I would ask him but he is talking to a number of the maids.

Not really knowing what to do, I walked over to Kashou to ask why we're not open. He said it was cause of our return. What a kind gesture.

* * *

 **[Excel]**

Fel Fel came in the room, alerting all of us with the door. I can't wait to see my plan working ! Oh, I'm getting giddy, calm down, just grin. Oh, he's noticed. I'm being too suspicious. _ahem_. Just talk to the others so he doesn't come over. He doesn't like crowds, so he wouldn't. I hope not. "Excy", Maple called the nickname she gave me. Maple called me ?! Attention Shift !

Forget my brother ! He is far less important, along with my plan, compared to my Maple. Maple is my syrup. Syrup is sweet and delicious. Can't have one of Ren's pancakes without Syrup. My Syrup, My Maple Syrup. Looking at her is ju... I wanna touch her hair and pet her. U-umm.. anyways, she asked me of my day. I have to say, it's better than any other day since my last date with-

* * *

 **[Felix]**

Chocola said she and her sister got a gift for me in the back. I feel like it's suspicious how Excel was smiling and now these 2 have a gift for me. I should check anyway. I went into the back and saw a box with my name on it. I opened it, the friction giving a scrubbing noise. I saw that it was.. a mouse ear accessory ? What ze fu- "Master" two voices called. I turned to see both Chocola and Vanilla smiling at me in their maid uniform. I wouldn't admit this, but they do look nice in their uniform. Wait.. is this a metaphor ? The mouse.. and two cats.. Excel planned this.. Wait, they're walking over. W-what are they gonna do- Oh !

* * *

 **[Excel]**

Welp, from what I'm hearing.. looks like it worked. Now, I suppose I should do this for myself as well. I went up behind her and handed over a cat eating a fish keychain. Knowing her, she'll probably keep it for a long time. A few seconds after I gave her that, I ask her one question. Well, more like requested in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"Let's go on a date !"

* * *

 **Shazam !  
Third Chapter,  
The Cats.**

 **Now, who should I do..  
Anyone ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Side-Project of my friend's story, Tales of Team ADEF, by robloxian2456.  
**

* * *

 **RWBY characters belong to Rooster Teeth**

 **Nekopara characters belong to Sekai Project**

 **My characters belong to my friends and I,**  
 **But the story is mine alone.**

 **I don't own you. You don't have to read.  
They WILL be somewhat OOC !**

* * *

 **This one was more of a group work with none other than.. _drum roll.. DRAGO !_**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Plan

The weekends, the time where the entire Beacon academy would be both loud and silent. Half of the students hides in their dorms, reading a book and such. The other half would be making a lot of noise, training, partying and a lot more. Team RWBY is an example of the loud ones, with the exception of Blake. The weekend is the time that the students would not have to worry about a thing, other than themselves. But where is Team ADEF ?

* * *

 **[Andrew]**

My two teammates, Drago and Felix, are both standing in front of me, asking me to help with their plan. "Hey, Andrew, you wanna help us get revenge on Excel ?", one of the two asks. I don't really want to get hit by his stupid karma so, "Nah, I'm just going to lay on my bed". They seemed fine with it and left the dorm together, thinking of what to do. The whole conversation, Excel was eavesdropping on. I can easily tell and looked behind me to see his cheshire cat smile.

"You do what you do best, just leave me out of here" I said, trying to stay out of it. He replied, "huh.. a wise man once said that.. you sure you don't wanna help me ?". I'm still not joining him so, "Nahh, just leave me out of it". He'll most likely leave now. "Alright, alright. I respect that.. I'll set you up too though" he said, jumping out the window like he believe he'd land on all fours... meh, at least he'll target the other two more.

* * *

 **[Drago]**

We need to make a plan, it better be a good one too. I want to get revenge for all the time he set me up, over and over. Felix would join anyone. We sat at the silent cafeteria, discussing what we could do. It would probably be easier if Andrew joined us. 3 is better than 2, after all. We can't ask Team VACM, they wouldn't help, nor will Team CFVY, they're out somewhere, along with Team RWBY..

Okay, fine, we just didn't want to ask Team RWBY. You know the reason already. I asked Felix if he had gotten any idea, he suggested we "Blegh". I swear to God, I will throw him off a cliff ! You know what... we're going on a walk.. so that I can throw him off of Something !

We were walking in a corridor with a window, I was ready to throw this stupid cat off but before I could, I saw a blur running past me. I felt something in my pocket, that blur did something. I turned to where the blur went to see Weiss and Ruby. Weiss looking kinda flustered and angry while Ruby looked like she found food after 2 weeks of starvation. Wait.. I opened my pocket to see cookie crumbs ! Excel ! Again !

That's it ! I picked up Felix by the collar and threw him off the building and jumped along with him. We landed on a bush, somehow our legs are fine.. and Felix's hands. Cats really do land on all fours. I looked back up to see both of the girls chasing after us and in an instant, I used my flamethrower to try boost myself away. "Ow !" Felix grabbed onto my hand using his claws !

"You're not going anywhere without me" he 'threatened'. I have no time to argue so I boosted us away. Looking back, I see that they're _still_ following us ! Why is Weiss even chasing Felix ? "Huggy Dragon !", a voice shouted, and the voice is that of someone I did not expect Excel to set me up with. Nora Valkyrie. Why The Fu.. is she chasing me ?! What did Excel do for this to happen ?!

I think seeing Weiss' anger made Felix more scared, because he's using his gun to help boost us away.

* * *

 **[Excel]**

 _A While Ago..._

Setting them up. This one has to be the greatest set-up I've ever made. Yes. This is the ultimate plan. Way better than Junko's _'Biggest Tragic Event In Human History'_.  
Upupu- ahem. Okay so, first, Nora. I told Ren of my plan and he, surprisingly, followed. He'll pretend he made pancakes but Drago ate it all. Next, Ruby and Weiss. Cookies for Ruby and I'll just tell Weiss that Felix is badmouthing her. Huh.. that'd be too easy... I know !

* * *

 **[Drago]**

Okay, I think we lost them. I got us in our dorm, somehow. True to his words, Andrew was still in the dorm, reading a book and drinking coffee. Well, at least we know he's not against us. "Why are you guys so sweaty ?" he asks, taking a sip of his coffee. I ignored him and looked around to see if that damn Excel was here. Felix answered Andrew's question anyway. "Hmm, I wonder why", he asks the repeated rhetorical question.

After that, I heard two sips. Wait, two sips ? Ey ! Excel is drinking tea ! "You son of a.. How did you get everyone to chase us ?!" I shouted, he snorted, attempting to hold back his laughter. He couldn't. He just started laughing at a higher pitched than his usual voice. That little-

 _slam_

The door was slammed open by none other than Nora and behind her are the rest of the girls plus Vanilla and Chocola. God damn it ! Felix tried to open the window but it was locked. "NOO, LET ME OUT !" Felix shouted in true and pure fear. "I locked it hours ago.." Andrew said, these two bastards worked together ! That's why he didn't wanna help us ! I tried throwing the cookie crumbs to them, but then Excel threw an entire bucket of cookie crumbs at me ! ...And a pancake ? ...Oh ! Smart motherfu...

* * *

 **[Excel]**

We left the room. They literally have no escape, either they pay for breaking our dorm's windows or they stay stuck. Knowing that, Andrew and I left the room for the girls to have some privacy. Getting Vanilla and Chocola was easier, I just told them my plan and they joined in. Anyway, waiting outside was Velvet. "As promised.. Andrew.." I said, referring to when I said I'd set him up. "Enjoy your date", I then left them. They're probably going to Vale now, actually.

Now.. I guess.. I can go have some of Ren's pancakes with Maple Syrup and a morning coffee with Coco. What. A. Purrfect. Day.

* * *

 **Done, again.**

 **Next one will most likely be for Drago and.. a secret option.**

 **See Ya Later, _Dess !_**

 ** _P.S_**

 **Robloxian said some of my stories might be canon !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Side-Project of my friend's story, Tales of Team ADEF, by robloxian2456.  
**

* * *

 **RWBY characters belong to Rooster Teeth**

 **Nekopara characters belong to Sekai Project**

 **My characters belong to my friends and I,**  
 **But the story is mine alone.**

 **I don't own you. You don't have to read.  
They WILL be somewhat OOC !**

* * *

 **Drago said he'd rather die, when I asked him does he want some romance in this chapter..**

 **Dumb thing to say.**

 **Upupupupu!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Cinder Block

 **[?]**

What a wonderful day. I wish I could say that. It's not even close to a good day, let alone a _wonderful_ day. Oh, far from it. I don't even know if it's day time ! I'm locked in a building. If I go outside, I might be burned to death. How did she even know I was going here ?! I only told my team ! They can't know _her_ , can they ?! No, that's just dumb. If they knew, then Excel would've done this before anything else. That sick bastard..

* * *

 **[Drago]**

 _Hours ago..._

I wanted to go to my hiding place, my own personal happy place. It may be abandoned, but it just gives me a sense of happy nostalgia. "Alright, I'm going out, see ya", I told my team, not wanting them to worry about me but still keep where I'm going a secret. Felix and Andrew answered blandly, Excel left 5 minutes ago, but he would've probably been louder or asking me questions. He said he went to go get some ice cream, I think. Well, he does work at a cafe, so I guess he'd make one there at anytime.

Leaving Beacon grounds, I walked on towards my destination. I had to go through a forest just to find this place. An empty and unused house. It looks new and shiny because I've been taking care of it for years. And for years, no one has found out about my safe haven. The only bad thing is, it doesn't have any electricity nor water. Well, doesn't really matter.

Laying on the couch, relaxing. The couch feels like it's going to swallow me with comfort. I wouldn't mind, either. This is another reason to like the place rather than with my team. The couch, the silence and I don't have to worry about being chased either.

 _sniff_

Smoke ?

I got up quick, why is there smoke ?! I ran to where the smoke was, outside. The first thing I noticed was the night sky, but the next thing I see terrified me. I saw the ashen-black hair and the bright amber eyes of _her._ Her face being covered by the shadow of a tree and her hand, seemingly holding a ball of fire. Her glare gave me a chill in the spine and it didn't take long till I retreated back in, locking the doors.

I ran as fast as I could upstairs, trying to think of a way to escape. I panicked, maybe I should've just gone out the backdoor. Wait, I can still jump out the window- There are no windows ! It's all barricaded ! Oh fffuuuu... Maybe I can run downstairs-

 _crash_

She crashed the door down ! Shit ! What do I do now ?! I left my weapons downstairs too ! fukfukfukfukfukfukfukfukfukfuk-

* * *

 **[?]**

Hmm~ My little pet is hiding from me. Playing hard to get ? I certainly don't mind~

I walked up the stairs slowly, making sure that my heels were making audible taps for him to hear. Step.. by step. While it does test my patience, it is certainly worth it, to send chills down his spine. Touching the wooden railings with only a fingertip. The place seems pretty clean for an abandoned house. My pet's been doing work. Maybe next time I can watch~

Looking around the 2nd floor, I see 3 doors and only one of them had a slight difference. My little pet is quite a generic man, so he probably chose that one. Getting a hold of the knob, heating it up, so he wouldn't be trying to keep it locked and only then did I slowly turn the knob. How ironic, sending _chills_ down his spine when I use fire. Getting a little too impatient, I burned down the door in an instant. I expected him to be hiding in some way, but it seems he was still trying to find a hiding spot, standing in the middle of the room. Well, well, is it funtime ?

* * *

 **[Frost]**

It's been a week since the Meat Shield went missing and I'm not planning on finding him. I'm not the only one, as Excel seems to have absolutely no interest in his absence. No, he actually seems happy. Felix tried searching for him for a few days, but gave up after that. Honestly, I don't really care..

* * *

 **[Felix]**

I tried to search for him. I tried and I just can't seem to find any clue. Though, I don't feel much grief, but I do feel like something's misplaced. My search may have been a slow one, but this way, I can try to find him better. And yet, I still can't find a single trace.

Another thing is that, Excel seems happy. But.. why...? Did.. something happen ? Is something going on ? huh..?

* * *

 **[No One]**

A cold room. It's like no light ever touches the room, making it oh so cold. Most people would complain on how annoyingly cold the dark room was. That stays true to the one chained to the wall of this room. His usual armor and his precious weapon, nowhere to be seen. He's gotten used to the dark and could actually like it was just a normal night. That is, until someone opened the door. The male's eyes felt like his eyes were burning, seeing light once again. It would take a while to readjust to the sight. The anonymous person walks in and closed the door. Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing for the male, who really knows ? All the male knew was the person in front of him.. was none other than his kidnapper, Cinder Fall. She smiles, seeing her favourite pet, Drago, after such a long time.

She approaches the male and crouched down to his level, grabbing his face. He didn't resist, not even a bit, almost like his spirit is gone. She smiles, wondering what other things she could possibly do to her pet, now that he's back in her grasp.

* * *

 **[Drago]**

 _A month later..._

It never stopped.. Why would it stop ? It went from daily to hourly to half of an hour. Each 30 or so minutes, I lose a bit of my sense. Whether it be time, my feelings, awareness or anything. I just start to lose it. Every 30 minutes, she brings me to be her chewing toy, over and over and over. I was hoping that someone would save me, Felix, Frost, Weiss, even Excel would do. No, even Ruby or Nora will do. But.. my hope was all for naught. How dumb.. to hope that someone would save me when I went to a place no one else knew and got kidnapped by her.

Is this despair ? Excel always talked about this. Maybe he'll save me.. who am I kidding.. he might actually be the one to tell her where I was.. just to make me feel despair..  
Frost.. no.. he wouldn't save me.. he hates everyone.. if any of us are forced to be sacrificed, he'd shoot me first. The others.. even if they try, they don't have a chance against Cinder. They most likely can't even find this place.

Other than Cinder, sometimes I see other people, like Adam. But those visits are more rare than finding a man locked away to be someone's pet. There are also visits from Mercury and Emerald. They're the best visitors so far, since they don't do anything unless Cinder ordered them too.

Food ? I get one meal a day, but despite getting so little food, it's always such a delicious meal. Might be my hunger messing with my brain, but I don't care. As long as I can get some luxury in this tormenting Burning Hell. If I'm going to be stuck here, might as well enjoy the things I can enjoy. Enjoy anything besides the pain and the lack of _RESCUE._

Are they even actually trying anymore ? Did they even notice ? Did they even tell Professor Ozpin ? Do they even care ? It's been weeks ! What did I do to deserve this ?! Who did I piss off ?! Did I kick kittens in my past life ?! Did I burn a kid's village with his family ?! Did I cause genocide in an entire town ?! I prayed to any God I can think of, no point in doing so though. It's worth a shot, wasn't it ? There's nothing wrong with being so hopeful... I think.

* * *

 _ **The others...**_

Frost drank his cup of coffee, calmly. Enjoying the silence. The silence he sought for so long. Besides that, he was eating the caramel pudding he bought at Vale, and surprisingly, Excel is yet to steal it. In fact, he hasn't taken any puddings for weeks. 'Well, his obsession is always changing, so I guess he lost interest'. Felix is less talkative, since there's one less person he has to interact with.

Although Felix still feels like something's missing, he can't do anything about it, as Drago is simply gone. He gets the vibe that Frost knows more, but talking to Frost is pointless. He likes his 'mystery man' role too much to share information that could save a person he dislikes. Not able to do anything to find his missing teammate, he plays his game of _Dust Souls 3._

Excel has been distant and seen sneaking out of his team's dorm. Well.. sneaking.. he's not hiding it from his team members at all. He walks out the front door, announcing he's leaving at midnight. What he does outside, is only known to him.

* * *

 **[Drago]**

I'm missing a fingernail. Or is it two ? I don't know.. I can hardly see anymore and my hand is numb. What she did to me.. is too painful. But my hand is numb.. so I suppose it's not as bad as it should've been. Damn it. Do these walls block out prayers or something ? I'm getting sick of this. This can't be healthy ! The collar that she put around me.. It's too tight, it's gonna leave a mark. I'm surprised suffocation hasn't spared me.

No one deserves this, even a killer of a thousand maidens doesn't. That's how bad this feels.

...Well, at least I'm not being called names anymore. Besides Cinder. No more being someone's shield, weapon or tool. No more of Professor Port's boring stories either. The silence is a nice... change... the.. darkness.. is.. There's no point in finding the bright side in this dark room, is there ? The door opened, light blinding my almost-blind eyes. There is a bright side ! I'm saved !

Is what I want to say..

I got dragged by Cinder once more into a room with my bloodstains. Usually she'd strap me onto a chair, but I can't see anything to restrain me this time. She just sat me here and-

"Ahhhhh !" I shouted in pain, she's nailing me onto the chair ! "Sshh sshh, it's okay sweetie" she said, almost like she's trying to comfort me, after _Nailing My Hand To The Armrest !_ She grabbed my other hand, and while I want to get away, I can't. She's too powerful. All I could do was watch her nail my other hand as I start bleeding, leaving more bloodstains to see tomorrow. I gave up on resisting, but.. I don't give up on asking one question.

...Why me ?

* * *

 **So..tired..**

 **Welp, that's the new chapter !  
I asked Robloxian if I should make one for Cinder.  
Soo~**

 **Tah-dah !**

 **Now, I'm currently out of ideas, so will Anyone, _Anyone_ , give me any idea ?**

 **Besides that, I hope you enjoyed it, see ya next chapter !**


End file.
